Warriors : Murder at Moonhigh
by Sorrelfeather of WindClan
Summary: WindClan is in the midst of a war- a war with themselves. Cats are being killed left and right, and no one knows the perpetrator. Suddenly, Sorrelfeather finds herself sucked into this compelling mystery without an easy way out. Can Sorrelfeather and her Clan find the murderer before he strikes again, or will the whole Clan fall victim to the ruthless killer?
1. Allegiances

_**A/N:**_ _forgive me. WindClan is so overpowered compared to the other Clans, but I can't help it. Literally. I asked for OCs, and I got like...20 warriors, and nothing else. I only used around…15? As some were just too unrealistic._

 _If you submitted your OC and you're wondering why their appearance/name has changed: sorry, but if they were unrealistic / name twins with some other cat I will have changed a piece of their appearance / name. Sorry peoples._

 _I said I'd try to use each OC as much as possible and that is true- I will. But if your OC has a plot / relationship to the main character that alters the storyline I'm afraid I will have to change that._

 _If you have any complaints regarding your OC or the position they're in you can SUCK IT UP because I can't do anything about it without angering other people apparently._

 _Sorry, that was rude. ;-;_

 _Anyway, here's the allegiances. First chapter coming soon!_

 _..._

 _WindClan:_

 _ _Leader:__ _ **Rowanstar**_ _: a russet-furred she-cat with piercing green eyes_

 _ _Deputy:_ ___ _ **Cloudfall**_ _: a white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye_

 _ _Medicine Cat:__ _ **Willowbranch**_ _: a black she-cat with silver flecks and bright blue eyes_

 _ _Medicine Cat Apprentice:__ _ **Cheetahpelt**_ _: a golden tom with black tabby markings, a white face and blue eyes_

 _ _Warriors:__

 ** _Sorrelfeather_** _: a_ _sorrel she-cat with white paws, muzzle and green eyes_ _ _(Apprentice: Swiftpaw)__

 ** _Rainthorn_** _: a light grey she-cat with a white underbelly and paws; blue eyes_

 ** _Wolfpelt_** _: a golden tom with black tabby markings, green eyes_

 ** _Thrushflower_** _: a spotted brown tom with green eyes_

 ** _Leafpelt_** _: a tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with green eyes_

 ** _Shadefur_** _: a black tom with bright yellow eyes, a scar along his shoulder and a torn ear_

 _ **Hollyshade**_ _: a thick-furred solid black she-cat with a notch in her right ear and pale orange-yellow eyes_

 _ **Pebblesplash**_ _: a dappled gray tom with a white face and blue eyes_

 _ **Sundrop**_ _: a golden tom with amber-gold eyes_

 _ **Shivertail**_ _: a black-and-white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye_

 _ **Poppydawn**_ _: a pale gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and amber eyes_

 _ **Lion**_ _ **feather**_ _: a pale golden tabby tom with blue eyes_

 _ **Goldenshadow**_ _: a dark gray tabby tom with golden stripes and bright amber eyes_

 **Shineheart** : a light gray she-cat with a pale gold muzzle and ear tips, light blue eyes

 **Beetlestone** : a large, pale gray tabby with dark gray stripes and blue eyes

 **Gorsetail** : a tom with long, white fur and a brush-like tail with golden-yellow eyes

 **Breezewing** : a dappled gray she-cat with a long fluffy tail and blue eyes

 **Featherflight** : a silver-white she-cat with silky fur and blue eyes

 **Birchflame** : a light brown tabby she-cat with broad shoulders, long legs, and a long tail, dark blue eyes and a white face, large bite scar on her right shoulder from protecting her father from a fox

 **Fernwing** : a slim, light brown tom with a striped tail and back with green eyes

 **Nightclaw** : a black she-cat with white and ginger spots, has one ginger paw, one white leg and one ginger leg, blue eyes

 **Oakfall** : a dark brown tom with lighter spots all over his pelt, green eyes

 **Beepelt** : a long legged, wiry gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Duskclaw** : a black tom with green eyes, a torn ear, white chest fur, underbelly, chin, feet, and tail tip _(Apprentice: Poisonpaw)_

 _Apprentices:_

 **Poisonpaw** : a ginger tabby she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

 **Swiftpaw** : a pale brown tabby with a white patch on her chest, long legs and blue eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Ambersong** : a brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip (Expecting Comet's kits)

 **Pinefrost** : a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly (Mother to Beepelt's kit **Sleetkit** )

 _Kits:_

 **Sleetkit** : a gray tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

 _Elders:_

 **Spruceclaw** : a brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white forepaw

 _ThunderClan_

 _ _Leader:__ _ **Creekstar**_ _: a brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and pale amber eyes_

 _ _Deputy:__ _ **Nettleflight**_ _: a brown she-cat with black paws and green eyes_

 _ _Medicine Cat:__ _ **Owlfern**_ _: a slim gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes_

 _ _Warriors:__

 _ **Firedapple**_ _: a mottled ginger she-cat with golden eyes_

 _ **Bumbleclaw**_ _: a pale gray tabby tom with light green eyes_ _ _(Apprentice: Oakpaw)__

 _ **Kestrelflame**_ _: a dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes_

 _ **Blizzardstrike**_ _: a mottled white tom with wide blue eyes_

 _ **Dustfall**_ _: a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes_ _ _(Apprentice: Russetpaw)__

 _ **Dawnstripe**_ _: a pale, creamy tabby she-cat with a dark stripe down her spine, a white face and pretty blue eyes_

 _ **Bramblenose**_ _: a brown tabby tom with a scar on his muzzle and green eyes_ _ _(Apprentice: Stonepaw)__

 _ **Barkwhisker**_ _: a brown tom with green eyes_

 _ **Honeyfrost**_ _: a white she-cat with pale golden patches and gray eyes_

 _ **Swallowshade**_ _: a dark gray she-cat with light gray paws and dark green eyes_ _ _(Apprentice: Badgerpaw)__

 _ **Crowfang**_ _: a dark gray tom with bright amber eyes_ _ _(Apprentice: Plumpaw)__

 _ **Jayfrost**_ _: a smokey gray tabby she-cat with white chest fur and icy blue eyes_

 _ **Appleblaze**_ _: a dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes_

 _ **Sandtail**_ _: a pale ginger tabby tom with a brown tail tip and yellow eyes_

 _ **Roseleap**_ _: a pale ginger tabby she-cat with brown paws and yellow eyes_

 _ **Lakefern**_ _: a gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes_

 _ **Seedflower**_ _: a mottled golden she-cat with amber eyes_

 _ **Scorchberry**_ _: a bright ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes_

 _ _Apprentices:__

 _ **Oakpaw**_ _: a dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

 _ **Russetpaw**_ _: a tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail tip and green eyes_

 _ **Stonepaw**_ _: a pale gray tom with icy blue eyes_

 _ **Badgerpaw**_ _: a black and white tom with blue eyes_

 **Plumpaw** : a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Wildtail** : a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail and golden eyes (Mother of Dustfall's kits **Fawnkit** and **Ivykit** )

 **Rainwing** : a blue-grey she-cat with silvery eyes (Mother to Bumbleclaw's kits **Willowkit** and **Bluekit** )

 **Thornberry** : a golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Blizzardstrike's kits)

 _Kits:_

 **Ivykit** : a tortoiseshell and black she-kit with golden eyes

 **Willowkit** : a pale gray tabby she-kit with silvery eyes

 **Bluekit** : a blue-grey tom with silvery eyes

 **Adderkit** : a brown tabby tom with green eyes and golden ears

 **Duskkit** : a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Lionkit** : a golden-brown tabby tom with brown paws and green eyes

 _Elders:_

 **Deerfang** : a fluffy brown tom with green eyes

 **Grasstooth** : a dark gray tom with green eyes

 **Tawnymist** : a tawny tabby she-cat with smoky gray-blue eyes

ShadowClan

 _Leader:_ **Duststar** : a tan tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Deputy:_ **Gorseclaw** : a dark gray and white tom with amber eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ **Pebblefur** : a gray tom with green eyes

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ **Thymepaw** : a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Warriors:_

 **Haretail** : a brown tom with a white muzzle, paws and amber eyes

 **Foxwhisker** : a handsome, dark russet tom with green eyes

 **Hazelthorn** : a brown tabby she-cat with a white face and paws and blue eyes

 **Sootfang** : a slender dark gray tom with green eyes

 **Ashpelt** : a light grey mottled tom with green eyes

 **Embersnow** : a ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and pale green eyes

 **Silvershine** : a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Cinderwing** : a slender dark gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Iceheart** : a pure white she-cat with green eyes

 **Whitewing** : a white she-cat with a black muzzle, paws and yellow eyes

 **Brightfeather** : a calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **Mousepelt** : a light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Briarpelt** : a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and a short tail

 _Apprentices:_

 **Lightpaw** : a pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Morningpaw** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Hawkpaw** : a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Talonpaw** : a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Queens:_

 **Sandflight** : a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Sootfang's kits **Hailkit** , **Nettlekit** and **Darkkit** )

 **Jaywing** : a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Gorseclaw's kits **Stonekit** , **Thistlekit** , **Palekit** and **Birdkit** )

 **Poppystep** : a dark russet she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Nightstorm's kits)

 _Kits:_

 **Hailkit** : a mottled gray tom with amber eyes

 **Nettlekit** : a black tom with green eyes

 **Darkkit** : a dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Stonekit** : a gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Thistlekit** : a gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Palekit** : a white she-cat with green eyes

 **Birdkit** : a gray tabby she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

 _Elders:_

 **Sagenose** : a dark brown and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Falconpelt** : a black, brown and white tom with green eyes


	2. Training - One

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter. Enjoy. Constructive criticism is always wanted / welcome so if you have any please leave a review / PM me with it, as I'm interested to hear what you think I need to improve / change! I won't get salty. I swear. XD

…

The bright sunlight streamed through the heather crisscrossing the entrance to the den. Green eyes fluttering open, Sorrelfeather blinked sleepily.

She yawned, white teeth glistening in the mid-morning light. She flexed her claws, tearing up a bit of her mossy nest on accident. She got to her paws, sorrel fur ruffled and unkempt.

Brushing past the heather, she padded out of the empty den, into the hollow that served as WindClan's camp. She sat down by the fresh-kill pile, looking about.

Pinefrost and Sleetkit were playing with a ball of moss by the nursery, Spruceclaw was basking just outside the elder's den, and Rowanstar was grooming her pelt on top of a large mossy boulder outside her den.

It was around sun-high, and no-one else was to be seen. Sorrelfeather had been on dusk patrol, and then gone hunting afterward, so she was given permission to sleep in.

She twisted around to groom her back, flattening her reddish fur with her tongue.

She finished grooming herself and shuffled closer to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a small one from the center of the pile. She took it into a shaded corner of camp, heather rustling above her head and a soft wind cooling her.

She tore into the prey, wolfing the entire thing down within moments. She hadn't realized how famished she was.

She scratched earth over the bones and padded over to Rowanstar, who was now laying down peacefully.

"Morning," Sorrelfeather chirped, sitting down and curling her fluffy tail around her paws.

"Good morning Sorrelfeather," Rowanstar purred, looking up at the green-eyed warrior, "Sleep well?"

The sorrel she-cat nodded, "Very, thanks. I didn't realize how late the I was out."

Nodding as well, Rowanstar continued, "I'd like it if you and Duskclaw would take your apprentices out today, and work on their fighting skills. ShadowClan scent has been leaking over the border as of recently, and we want to be prepared if they do attack."

"Of course, Rowanstar," Sorrelfeather purred, "When will they be back?"

"They went out with Cheetahpelt to help gather herbs just after dawn, they should be back any moment now," she replied, swiping a red paw over her ears.

Dipping her head, Sorrelfeather got to her paws and trotted off, deciding to wake Swiftpaw.

Ducking her head into the apprentices den, she sighted the pale brown tabby peacefully sleeping.

She slipped into the narrow tunnel, padding over to the small mossy nest.

"Swiftpaw," she murmured, nudging her, "C'mon, get up."

"W-What?" the apprentice slurred, looking around and shaking her head, "What time is it?"

"Sunhigh," Sorrelfeather said, stepping back and taking a seat in the center of the small den, "We're going to practice fighting with Duskclaw shortly."

Blinking her blue eyes rapidly, Swiftpaw scrabbled to her feet and began to groom her white chest.

"Okay," she said, stretching each of her long legs individually, "I'll be right out."

"Thanks Swiftpaw," Sorrelfeather purred softly before turning around and ducking out of the den, just as Cheetahpelt, Duskclaw and Poisonpaw padded into camp.

"Hey there!" Sorrelfeather said, trotting over to the group of cats, "Duskclaw, Rowanstar said that we should take Poisonpaw and Swiftpaw training today."

Duskclaw padded over to the outside of the medicine cat's tunnel, dropping the pile of herbs near the entrance. Poisonpaw did the same.

"When?" he questioned, sitting down.

"As soon as Swiftpaw gets up," Sorrelfeather replied, "I just woke her."

"Okay," the black tom turned to his apprentice, "Go grab a bite to eat real quick with Swiftpaw and then we'll go."

Poisonpaw nodded her head, bounding off in the direction of the apprentice's den.

"Sweet cat, she is," Duskclaw laughed a bit, smoothing down a rebellious tuft of white chest fur, "It's sad that most cats don't trust her. I mean, Swiftpaw does, and Rowanstar doesn't seem to mind her, but I see that some warriors are awkward around her, and that Cheetahpelt doesn't really like her, even though he's my brother..."

Laughing slightly as the warrior rambled on, "Hopefully some cats will come to trust her with time."

Duskclaw nodded, "Care to share some prey?"

"I'd love to, but I already ate," Sorrelfeather said.

"Alright then, I'll eat and then gather the apprentices up so we can go," he said, stalking off in the direction of the fresh-kill pile.

Cats started to trickle back into camp just as Sorrelfeather and her group were ready to leave.

"We're going now, Rowanstar!" Sorrelfeather called out to the russet leader before trotting up the side of the hollow.

Her three companions followed her to the top of the rise, where she waited for them to catch up.

"How about this," Sorrelfeather said, proposing an idea, "Swiftpaw, Poisonpaw, you race to the training hollow and the first one there gets to choose who they fight first."

Exchanging excited glances, the two she-cats nodded.

"Go!" Duskclaw purred, and they shot off, kicking up some grass and dirt in their trail. Their brown and ginger forms disappeared over a hill and the two mentors broke into a comfortable trot.

After a few rabbit-hops, Sorrelfeather slowed down and turned to Duskclaw.

"Race you!" she called out, spinning around and breaking into a run.

She heard Duskclaw yell 'you're on!' behind her, but she was already sprinting away from him.

Her paws drummed on the soft moor ground as her underbelly brushed the short grass. The wind whistled past her ears, blocking out all other sounds. The hill that the apprentices had just gone over came into sight and she bunched her muscles up, preparing to leap up part of it.

Claws extended, the she-cat pushed off her hind legs and sprung half-way up the small rise. Slowing slightly, she scrambled up the rest of the slippery hill before pelting down it and veering to the right, to avoid a rabbit hole.

The heather ringing the training hollow came into sight and she put on a last burst of speed, looking over her shoulder. She saw the black form of Duskclaw just a tree-length behind her, and he was gaining.

She rocketed up one side of the hollow, and straight down the other. She skidded to a halt just past the apprentices, who were both panting and out of breath. Duskclaw appeared over the edge just a moment later.

"So...close..." Duskclaw panted, plopping down on the mossy floor.

The four cats all regained their posture after a few moments.

"Who won?" both mentors asked at the same time.

"Poisonpaw," Swiftpaw said, smiling at her friend, "She's so fast!"

Happy to see that Swiftpaw was treating Poisonpaw equally, Sorrelfeather purred.

"But Swiftpaw was close behind me!" Poisonpaw piped up, "She almost won."

"Good job, you two," Duskclaw said, sitting down with his white-tipped tail stuck straight out behind him.

"So, who do you want to fight Poisonpaw? Me, Duskclaw or Swiftpaw?" Sorrelfeather asked, taking a seat beside Duskclaw who had moved to the edge of the hollow.

"Swiftpaw," she purred.

Grinning, the brown tabby apprentice took up a fighting stance a few feet away from her opponent, "You're on!"

"Okay Poisonpaw, let's focus on using the ducking tactic we were working on the other day," Duskclaw coached, "But make sure not to hurt Swiftpaw."

"Swiftpaw, let's use your speed to your advantage. But make sure not to loose your balance, should Poisonpaw push you," Sorrelfeather advised the she-cat, "On my count, you go! First one to be pinned, looses. The victor gets..."

Considering a good prize, Sorrelfeather whispered something in Duskclaw's ear.

"The victor will get a recommendation from one of us, to Rowanstar, that you should go to the gathering next quarter-moon," he smiled, swishing his black tail.

Both of the apprentice's eyes seemed to light up, and Poisonpaw took up a fighting stance.

"Ready, set," Sorrelfeather padded a few rabbit-hops to the left, so she could see both apprentices, "Go!"

Swiftpaw sprung at Poisonpaw, paws churning up dirt. Poisonpaw ducked, and Swiftpaw swerved to the left to avoid her outstretched paw.

Poisonpaw spun on her heel to face the other apprentice, leaping at her with both paws out in front of her, but at the last moment she dropped to the ground and slid under Swiftpaw. She stood up as tall as she could, throwing Swiftpaw backwards. She landed on her rear and scrambled to get up, using her claws to get a hold on the edge of the hollow.

Swiftpaw managed to roll to the side, avoiding Poisonpaw's leap. She got to her paws and barreled into the ginger apprentice's side, throwing her to the ground.

She put both paws on her neck before she could get up. Poisonpaw squirmed, but gave up after a few moments.

Swiftpaw stepped off carefully, and helped her friend up. Poisonpaw looked a bit sad, but she was a good sport and wasn't about to throw a fit.

"Great fight, both of you," Duskclaw complimented, standing up. Sorrelfeather nodded in agreement, padding over to Swiftpaw and licking her head proudly.

"Poisonpaw, you did really good. Swiftpaw just has longer legs, and you should have considered that when you ducked under her. If she had shorter legs, she would've been thrown with more force," Sorrelfeather said, looking at the ginger-furred apprentice, "You're coming along very well in your fighting, though."

A bit downcast, Poisonpaw's ginger tail drooped. Duskclaw laid his tail over her back comfortingly, and she seemed to perk up a bit, "Thank you Sorrelfeather."

Purring, Sorrelfeather turned to her own apprentice, "Swiftpaw, when you ran at her the first time you should have assumed she was going to move to the side and shifted your weight accordingly. She wouldn't have had a chance to get under you if you had sprung at her from the side, either. But you did win, and fair is fair, so I will talk to Rowanstar about you going to the gathering."

Looking at Poisonpaw, whose tail was now drooping again, she replied, "Thanks Sorrelfeather, but if Poisonpaw doesn't get to go I don't want to go. Friends don't ditch each other like that."

Purring, Sorrelfeather replied, "Very well then. I will put in a recommendation for _both_ of you when we return to camp."

"Thank you Sorrelfeather!" Poisonpaw chirped. Duskclaw purred at his apprentice's excitement.

"No problem," she said, "Now let's get back to camp."

…

 **A/N:** This chapter was mainly introducing the characters. I hope I captured all their personalities good, people who submitted Rowanstar, Duskclaw, Swiftpaw and Poisonpaw! -swallows nervously- If not, just leave a review saying what I should change and I will take that into account.

Leave a review if you enjoyed! Oh, and I saw some other authors doing this, so…

 **Question of the Chapter:** Airplanes or cars?

 **Answer of the Chapter:** Airplanes, by far! I love planes.

Bye now! :3


	3. First Snow - Two

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. Enjoy my small cheese muffins.

…

The four cats arrived back at camp just before sundown. The once barren and warm moorland was now coated with a soft dusting of snow. Leaf-bare was coming, and thankfully WindClan was prepared.

"It's so cold!" Poisonpaw shivered, her thin fur not assisting her in this situation.

"It's not _that_ cold," Swiftpaw purred, nudging her friend.

"You two can get some prey and take it to the apprentices' den," Duskclaw purred, tail swishing over the thin snow.

The apprentices bounded off with a purr, snatching a hare from the fresh-kill pile and lugging it to their tunnel.

"Someone should bury the fresh-kill," Sorrelfeather noted, walking towards it.

"Yeah," Duskclaw grabbed a large rabbit, "I'm going to go share this with Cheetahpelt, see you later."

Sorrelfeather just waved with her reddish tail before padding away from the fresh-kill pile and over to the leader's den, where Cloudfall was sitting with Rowanstar.

"Hi," she sat down a few mouse-lengths away, "Are you busy, or can I talk with Rowanstar about something?"

"Go ahead," the red-furred leader said, swishing her tail over the ground, "Sit."

Obeying, Sorrelfeather sat down on the cold hollow floor.

"Whats on your mind?" she asked, purring. Cloudfall was occupied with grooming his fur.

"Poisonpaw and Swiftpaw did great today," she started, "And I promised them I'd talk to you about them going to the gathering."

Shifting her weight slightly, Rowanstar replied, "You know, Sorrelfeather, there's quite a bit of tension with the Clans recently. And even though there's a truce, we can't have apprentices accidentally leaking information." 

"That makes sense," Sorrelfeather replied, a bit sad. But she understood Rowanstar's reasoning, "I just told them I'd ask."

"I'll think about it," Rowanstar added, "But I can't say for sure."

"Thank you," Sorrelfeather dipped her head, "One more thing- would you like me to bury the prey so it doesn't get frozen?"

"That would be nice," Cloudfall looked up from his intense grooming of his back, "How about you get Wolfpelt to help you with that?"

At the mention of her friend, Sorrelfeather purred, "Sure thing!"

"Thank you!" Cloudfall called after her as she bounded off.

She padded over to the warriors den, just as the snow started to fall a bit harder. She shook some of the white powder off her pelt, ducking into the tunnel.

She sighted Wolfpelt sitting in his nest, grooming his back.

Sunwhisker, Shivertail and Pebblesplash were all sat in a group a rabbit-hop away.

"Hi boys," she waved with her tail, "and Sunwhisker."

Shivertail and Pebblesplash both spun around at her voice, Sunwhisker just sighed at her brother's actions.

Every cat knew that Shivertail and Pebblesplash had been chasing after Sorrelfeather for moons on end. She found it amusing, but no feelings were mutual.

"Hey Sorrelfeather," Pebblesplash stood up, his blue eyes hopeful, "Do you need anything?"

Shivertail lurched to his paws as well, pushing Pebblesplash away, "I can help you with whatever."

Sunwhisker just shook her head, purred with amusement, and curled up to sleep.

Wolfpelt was watching from the sidelines, eyes dancing with humor.

"Not today guys, sorry," she turned to Wolfpelt, "Cloudfall asked if you could help me bury the fresh-kill before the snowstorm gets too heavy."

A throaty purr making it's way out of his mouth, he rose to his paws, "Of course."

The large golden tabby warrior bid farewell to the siblings with a dip of his head and then trotted out of the den.

"I can help you, too!" Shivertail called, swishing his black and white tail back and forth.

"No thank you!" Sorrelfeather replied politely, ducking out of the den and padding over to the fresh-kill.

"Those silly toms," Wolfpelt said, "Always chasing after you."

"Yeah," Sorrelfeather laughed, "I don't know why they still bother. They're nice cats and all, but..."

Wolfpelt nodded, "Shall we start digging?"

"Yeah," Sorrelfeather flicked her tail to dislodge some snow, "Should we bury them under that heather patch, over there?"

"That's a good spot," Wolfpelt padded a few rabbit-hops away, to the edge of the hollow, where a few heather bushes cast some protection over camp. He unsheathed his sharp claws and began to dig, throwing dirt into a pile behind him. Sorrelfeather started to haul the prey in his direction, one-by-one. There was a good amount of rabbits, a vole, and a shrew.

Once the cats had dug a big enough hole, they started to throw the prey in. The snow was coming down very hard now, and even Sorrelfeather's thick pelt was starting to let the cold slip in.

"It's chilly," she laughed, shivering a bit. She flexed her muscles before piling the rest of the dirt over the hole.

Wolfpelt nodded, not seeming fazed by the cold though his nose was tinged with just a bit of frost, "We should probably get inside."

"Yeah," Sorrelfeather shook her forepaws, dirt and grass flying off of them, "I'm going to go find out if I'm on dawn patrol or not."

She then dipped her head to Wolfpelt, who slipped off to the warriors' den.

She made her way over to Cloudfall, who was now eating a small shrew near the nursery.

"Am I on the dawn patrol?" she said, snow now collecting on her whiskers. Most cats had retreated to their dens, with the exception of Cheetahpelt, Duskclaw, Cloudfall – and Sorrelfeather, of course.

"Now you are," Cloudfall purred, "Take Wolfpelt, and Swiftpaw. Go up and down the RiverClan border, please."

Sighing internally, Sorrelfeather nodded, "Okay, thanks. Good night."

Waving with a flick of his tail, Cloudfall got up and retreated to the leader's den. The white tom seemed to spend an abnormal amount of time with Rowanstar, even with being deputy and all. Come to think of it, Sorrelfeather hadn't even seen him in the warriors' den for a few nights.

Shrugging, the sorrel tabby warrior padded away from the nursery and into the warriors den. She was even colder now, and her whiskers were staring to shake.

She padded into her nest and curled up, wrapping her fluffy tail over her cold nose. She purred at the warmth and soon drifted off to her Clanmate's snores.

…

 **A/N:** Oh, Wolfpelt is cute. I like him. XD Anyone feeling what's going on between Rowanstar and Cloudfall? -smirks-

Anyway, this chapter was shorter than the last by about 400 words. 0.0 If you think that this is too slow, just wait for the next chapter. (((: Stuff is about to get real.

 _Dear Duskclaw's Submitter:_

Me being the stupid person I am, I didn't realize that Duskclaw had a mate / kits so I didn't include them in the allegiances and/or the story, since they're not in the allegiances. But not all of the blame is on me- you didn't submit forums for them so, no biggie. I will include his kits in the story, with a different mate probably. Thank you, and sorry!

 _Dear Sunwhisker, Pebblesplash and Shivertail's Submitter:_

Heh, my bad, I listed Sunwhisker as a tom in the allegiances. She's not, obviously. My bad! Sorry.

 **Question of the Chapter:** Bluestar or Firestar?

 **Answer of the Chapter:** Bluestar, by far. She was a great leader, and I feel bad for her...about her mother, sister, kits, etc. And Firestar was a Gary-Sue if I've ever seen one.


	4. The First Killing - Three

**A/N:** Hello friends. I have returned with another chapter. Enjoy.

 _Replies to Reviews:_

 **Multicoloredtabby** : thank you! In that case, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. (:

…

"Oh my StarClan!"

Sorrelfeather jolted awake to the sound of Poppystem's distressed voice.

"He's dead!" Pebblesplash cried.

The sorrel she-cat stumbled to her paws, still sleep-heavy. Looking around the den for the source of the commotion, she almost choked when her eyes landed on it.

The unmoving golden body of Wolfpelt was laying in his nest, blood pooled around his neck. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was sleeping.

Sorrelfeather's tail hit the dirt floor with a thud. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did this happen?" Rowanstar roared, barging into the den. Willowbranch and Cheetahpelt burst through the crowd, running to the nest of the dead tom.

Pressing her ear against his chest, Willowbranch shook her head as she straightened up, "He's dead."

"Does anyone know _what_ in StarClan's name happened here?" Cloudfall exclaimed from Rowanstar's shoulder.

"No!" Leafpelt snapped, "I just woke up and he was here, right Poppystem?"

Nodding furiously, the she-cat glanced at the dead cat, "We need to get his body out of here before the whole den stinks."

Shooting a glare at the she-cat for her disrespect, Rowanstar glanced at Sunwhisker and Shivertail, indicating that they should clear him out.

The two cats got the message and grabbed the tom's scruff. The other cats made a path through the den, allowing the body to be hauled out.

Sorrelfeather was still shocked, staring after the body. Duskclaw padded out with his head low, laying his tail on Sorrelfeather's back sympathetically as he passed.

"I just talked to him last night..." she murmured, shaking her head and flattening her tufted ears. She walked out of the den, after Duskclaw.

The snow now reached up to her shoulders, and she shivered as she waded through it. She watched the two siblings lay Wolfpelt's body in the center of camp, clearing the snow out from around it. Cheetahpelt walked over to it with rosemary clasped in his jaws, to prepare the body for burial. Willowbranch was washing the blood from his neck with wet moss and snow.

Duskclaw went and sat beside the two medicine cats, bowing his head. With a pang of sorrow, Sorrelfeather remembered that Duskclaw and Cheetahpelt were Wolfpelt's kits.

She attempted to shake the grief from her head, but it was firmly lodged. She didn't know why she was so sad- she and Wolfpelt had only been friends.

She padded over to Duskclaw, licking his ear comfortingly. He purred softly, looking up at her. His green eyes were watery and sad.

She looked at him sympathetically once more before walking off in the direction of Rowanstar's den, where Cloudfall was sitting and giving out patrols.

"I know we're saddened and a bit scared by Wolfpelt's death, but we need to stay busy while we figure out just what happened," the white tom declared, lashing his tail, "Dawn patrol – let's have Shadefur lead. Take Sorrelfeather, Swiftpaw and Poisonpaw."

"Excuse me?" Poisonpaw piped up from somewhere in the crowd of cats, "I'd rather stay behind and help Duskclaw. I'm his apprentice, after all."

"Very well," Cloudfall dipped his head, "Why don't you go see what he needs? In that case, Beetlestone can go with the dawn patrol. Go up and down the RiverClan border, and catch a few pieces of prey on your way back. When you do return, be prepared for more chores. Whoever killed Wolfpelt will not be striking WindClan again."

"Who was on watch last night?" Sunwhisker asked, looking around the crowd.

"I was," Rainthorn said, raising her tail, "I assure you, no one came through the entrance to camp."

"They must have sneaked in," Hollyshade piped up, "We should have more than one cat on guard each night." 

"Good idea," Cloudfall nodded, "That will start tonight."

Cloudfall began to assign more patrols, but Sorrelfeather broke away and went to collect her companions.

Shadefur emerged from the crowd, black fur sleekly groomed. Swiftpaw trotted away from Poisonpaw, who was now sitting near Duskclaw and comforting him.

Beetlestone trotted over from where he had been talking to Shineheart and Goldenshadow, his siblings.

The gray tom shook some stray snow off his fur before walking over to Sorrelfeather and the rest of her patrol.

"Let's go," she said, still shocked by Wolfpelt's death.

She led her cats up the slippery side of the hollow, sending snow cascading into camp as they accidentally kicked it off.

"Beetlestone, Shadefur," she started, "Why don't you go to the lake and make your way up the border from there? I and Swiftpaw will go from the top, and meet you in the middle. Be careful."

The two toms nodded, spinning around and sprinting off in the direction of the lake. The snow created white clouds behind them as they barged through it.

Flicking her head in the direction of the RiverClan border, Sorrelfeather padded forward, "Let's get going, Swiftpaw."

Her long-legged apprentice had no trouble stepping through the snow and keeping up with Sorrelfeather. Within no time they were at the top of the border, noses to the marshy ground.

"Their patrol hasn't been here yet," Swiftpaw noted.

"Very good," Sorrelfeather said with little-to-no emotion. Wolfpelt's death was affecting her more than she had thought.

"Are you alright?" Swiftpaw asked, stopping in her tracks and sitting down in the snow.

"No, I'm not," Sorrelfeather snapped, "My friend was killed while I was sleeping, if I was awake I could have done something."

Swiftpaw's ears flattened and her pretty blue eyes widened with surprise at her mentor's sudden temper.

"Sorry for asking…" she got to her paws and turned around, ringed tail dragging along in the snow as she made her way down the border.

"No, I'm sorry," Sorrelfeather let herself calm down a bit, "I'm just...shocked. Who would want to hurt Wolfpelt, and no one else? And who could sneak into our camp, in the middle of the night? During a snowstorm?"

"I have no idea, Sorrelfeather," Swiftpaw sighed, sniffing at a pile of reeds that the storm's wind had torn from the ground, "It's strange."

Sorrelfeather sighed, "I know."

…

 **A/N:** Whoop, action. I know, I think I kind of downplayed Wolfpelt's death as a casual thing and I didn't like that...I just am bad at writing grief scenes. I'm good at murder, romance, and like...mystic (?) scenes but I cannot do grief to save my _life_. Ah well, I hope you liked it anyway! 

**Question of the Chapter:** would you kill Tigerstar or Hawkfrost if you got the chance?

 **Question of the Chapter:** both isn't a valid answer, so Tigerstar I guess.

Sorry Wolfpelt, you're dead now. XD Sorry whoever submitted him that he was the first to go!


	5. Spying - Four

**A/N:** And here's chapter four. Enjoy!

The whole time I was typing this, my teacher's cat Edward was lust laying on half my keyboard and purring so I had to go through this thing five times for typos. There's probably still some. He's still laying here.

…

Sorrelfeather padded into camp, weighed down by a single brown rabbit. She had found it crouched under a bush, foraging for food. Swiftpaw carried a few baby rabbits she had found in a small burrow. Behind her, Shadefur and Beetlestone carried a large white hare between them.

The four cats all deposited their prey in the hole with the rest of them. Shadefur and Beetlestone promptly left the cold clearing for the comfort of the warriors' den, though Sorrelfeather padded over to Wolfpelt's body.

Swiftpaw was just a few paces behind her, but broke off to go talk with Poisonpaw, who was now laying with Duskclaw near the medicine den.

"Hey there," Willowbranch greeted, waving her black tail in greeting, "Everything alright with you?"

Sorrelfeather nodded, sitting down and glancing at Wolfpelt with sorrow in her eyes, "Physically, sure."

"Mentally, no one is okay," Willowbranch admitted, sitting down beside the sorrel warrior, "It's so strange how he died. Someone must have sneaked into the den and slit his throat. I don't know how, though." 

No one had to bring up Wolfpelt's name to start talking about him, as he was the only one on their minds.

"Has StarClan said anything to you?" Sorrelfeather asked, sighing quietly.

"No," Willowbranch admitted, flattening her silver-tipped ears, "I could really use some guidance now, but no."

"When are you supposed to go to the Moonpool?" the sorrel warrior licked a white forepaw, bringing it over her ears.

"In a half-moon," the medicine cat replied, "Too far away."

Sorrelfeather simply nodded.

The two she-cats sat in silence, simply staring at Wolfpelt's body.

"When is Spruceclaw going to bury him?" Sorrelfeather finally spoke up after a few awkward moments.

"Soon, hopefully," Willowbranch sighed, glancing at the elders' den, "He's getting older, and more stiff with the cold setting in."

"Well, I'll leave you to your duties," Sorrelfeather excused herself as she sighted her close friend Featherflight padding into camp with the rest of the sunhigh patrol.

Sorrelfeather got to her paws and padded over to meet the patrol. Featherflight purred, setting down her small rabbit to meow a greeting to her sorrel friend.

The other two members of the patrol, Birchflame and Gorsetail, padded off to warm up in the warriors' den, leaving the two she-cats alone.

"Hey there," Featherflight greeted, waving her silvery tail, "How was dawn patrol?"

"Good," Sorrelfeather nodded, walking with her fellow warrior over to the prey-hole, "How was sunhigh patrol?"

"More ShadowClan scent over the border," she she-cat sighed, sitting in the cold snow and wrapping her silky tail over her paws, "I think they're planning an attack."

"Why though?" Sorrelfeather shook her head, "It's leaf-bare, the worst time for an attack. What do they want?"

"Territory, prey?" Featherflight shrugged, flicking a snowflake off her small ear, "I don't know."

"Maybe they..." Sorrelfeather trailed off, her green eyes widening with her sudden realization, "What if they killed Wolfpelt?"

She said that in a hushed tone, as to not scare or start conspiracy theories among the Clan.

Featherflight's blue eyes widened, and the fur on her back stood straight up.

"But we didn't catch any of their scent," a foreign voice pitched into the conversation. Sorrelfeather snapped her head around to see Gorsetail sitting down a few paw-lengths away from the two she-cats, "Even though it snowed, their scent is so pungent it would have stuck in the den. Whoever _did_ kill Wolfpelt, was smart doing it."

"Fair point," Featherflight nodded, "Maybe...it was one of our own?"

The three cats fell silent.

"No," Sorrelfeather shook her head, not sounding sure of herself, "That cannot be. Who would want to kill Wolfpelt?"

The two other warriors shrugged.

"Gorsetail!" Cloudfall called, "You're going hunting with two other cats. Choose!"

"I'll go," Hollyshade raised her tail from beside the warriors' den. Her black pelt was dotted with snow, as she had been laying in it.

"Okay, Hollyshade and...Lionfeather?" the golden tabby tom leaped to his paws from beside his mate, Poppystem.

"Sure!" he waved goodbye to his mate with a flick of his ringed tail before the three cats trotted out of camp.

"Let all cats old enough to chase rabbits join here beneath the Moss Rock for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar yowled, emerging from her den. Cloudfall leaped off of the ice-covered boulder, sitting down beside it and puffing out his chest with importance.

The reddish leader sat down on the boulder slowly, taking care not to slip off from the ice.

Sorrelfeather got to her paws and trotted over to the quickly-assembling cloud of cats, taking a seat near the front.

"I and a few of my senior warriors are investigating the murder of Wolfpelt," she started slowly, "Until we draw a conclusion, I'd like no cats to spread rumors. That being said, the gathering is in a few days. These are the cats coming."

She glanced at Cloudfall, who stood up, "Okay, I and Rowanstar will both be attending, as well as Willowbranch, Sorrelfeather, Rainthorn, Leafpelt, Thrushflower, Hollyshade, Pebblesplash, Sunwhisker, Duskclaw, Gorsetail, Featherflight, Birchflame, Batfoot, Beepelt and Fernwing. Swiftpaw and Poisonpaw will both be attending, as well as Spruceclaw. While we are gone, four cats will be keeping guard. One on each side of the hollow. Those cats will be assigned later."

Sorrelfeather purred to herself over the fact that her apprentice would be able to come to the gathering.

"Thank you Cloudfall," Rowanstar dipped her head, "For dusk patrol today I'd like Shivertail, Sorrelfeather and Poppystem to accompany me along the ShadowClan border. Sorrelfeather, Duskclaw, tomorrow I'd like to go hunting with you and your apprentices to test their skills."

Sorrelfeather dipped her head, though the leader wasn't looking at her. She had already been on one patrol today, but the Clan was short one warrior so she wasn't about to complain about doing extra duties.

"Tonight I'd like Sunwhisker, Leafpelt, Rainthorn and Thrushflower to be on guard duty," the deputy finished, "Everyone is dismissed."

"Eat something, and then we'll get ready to go," Rowanstar said, hopping down from the boulder and padding over to Sorrelfeather, "And have a conversation with your apprentice about proper gathering behavior." 

"Okay," she dipped her head, "And of course."

"Thank you," Rowanstar flicked her tail, padding over to Cloudfall who was now conversing with Cheetahpelt about something or other.

Sorrelfeather found herself not hungry, so she simply sat in the center of camp and watched cats go about their daily lives.

Pinefrost was walking over to the elder's den with Sleetkit, her mate Beepelt trailing behind. Spruceclaw purred as the small kit padded over to him, and he ushered the entire family inside to tell some story or other.

Swiftpaw was sharing prey with Poisonpaw, Duskclaw a few paces away looking happier than he had been this morning. Leafpelt was sitting with her friend, Birchflame, outside the warriors' den, sharing tongues. Rowanstar and Cloudfall had settled down to converse outside of her den, and the two medicine cats were disposing of old herbs near the dirt-place.

Hearing pawsteps crunching snow behind her, she turned around to see the black and white form of Shivertail padding near her. He sat down next to her, purring softly.

"Hey Shivertail," she said, smiling.

"Hey Sorrelfeather," he chirped, "How are you?"

"Good, thank you," she laughed a bit.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to share some prey?" he asked, swishing his multicolored tail over the snow, "Before you go on patrol."

"I'd love to, but I'm not hungry right now," she purred, looking away from the desperate tom.

"Oh," he said, sounding a bit defeated, "Later?"

She waited a few seconds before replying, "Maybe."

"Okay," he nodded, getting to his paws and padding over to where his brother Pebblesplash was sitting, near the camp entrance.

The black form of Batfoot padded into camp. When his green gaze landed on Sorrelfeather, the sorrel she-cat leaped to her paws and purred.

He trotted over to her, rubbing his muzzle along hers. He sat down beside her, wrapping his tail around both of them. Sorrelfeather purred, licking his ear affectionately.

"Hi," Sorrelfeather laughed slightly, "How was hunting?"

Batfoot and Sorrelfeather were great friends- in fact, some cats suspected they were more than friends with their affectionate displays every now and again.

"Not good," he admitted, frowning. Batfoot had gone out by himself to clear his mind and try and catch a few hares, "I found nothing."

"The snow is driving them underground," Sorrelfeather noted, "It's not your fault."

"I know, but it's frustrating," the tom laughed, "Are you on dusk patrol?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "You missed a huge Clan meeting. You're going to the gathering, though!"

"Are you?" he questioned, cocking his head.

Purring, she replied, "Yeah, as is Swiftpaw."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, swishing his tail happily.

Laughing at the tom's over-exited personality, she rose to her paws.

"I've got to go now," she said. Batfoot frowned.

"Be back soon!" he whined, like a kit. She purred, flicking snow at him with her tail.

"Okay," she laughed, trotting over to Rowanstar who was sitting near the camp exit. Shivertail padded over, Poppystem trailing behind him.

"Sorrelfeather, grab Swiftpaw please," Rowanstar said.

At the mention of her name, the brown tabby apprentice looked up from beside Poisonpaw and trotted over happily, tail swishing.

"You're going to come with us," Rowanstar said, "It's time for you to be on your first high-profile patrol. Tonight we're going to be spying on ShadowClan's dusk patrol."

…

 **A/N:** Oh, stuff's getting serious.

 **Question of the Chapter:** milk or dark chocolate?

 **Answer of the Chapter:** milk chocolate all the way!


	6. Surprise Attack - Five

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger last time.

We left off with Rowanstar telling Swiftpaw that she was coming on the spying patrol.

...

Swiftpaw's blue eyes widened, her tail stiffening with excitement, "Awesome."

The five cats made their way out of camp, swiftly moving through the snow. Though, Poppystem had to pause to shake off her paws every so often.

The group finally reached the few pine trees lining the ShadowClan border. Motioning towards a patch of underbrush, Rowanstar padded over to it and ducked in.

Her companions followed, wedging themselves into the tightly-woven thicket of heather and ferns.

"Smells horrible over here," Poppystem growled, nose twitching.

"Shush," Rowanstar snapped, sticking her nose through a bit of the bushes, "I see their dusk patrol."

Sorrelfeather felt a tail on her back and she jerked her head around, seeing Shivertail's black-and-white patched tail resting on her spine.

She shrugged it off easily and turned her attention to the six ShadowClan cats a few rabbit-hops in font of them.

"Why so many?" Swiftpaw whispered.

"I don't know," Rowanstar said quietly, "Maybe they're planning to cross the border tonight."

One of the cats raised her nose, a dark brown she-cat that Sorrelfeather recognized as Briarpelt. Come to think of it, she recognized all the cats in the patrol.

The deputy, Gorseclaw, was at the head of the patrol alongside Briarpelt. Behind them walked Sootfang, Ashpelt and Silvershine. At the very rear was Lightpaw, one of ShadowClan's oldest apprentices.

"I smell them, the scent is strong too," Lightpaw noted, looking around over the border.

"Their dusk patrol must have just passed," Ashpelt nodded, "We should wait a few moments before crossing."

All five of the WindClan cat's fur bristled, and Rowanstar even let out a little hiss.

"As soon as they cross, we're attacking," she growled quietly. Swiftpaw's eyes widened- this would be her first battle.

"Um, Rowanstar-," Sorrelfeather started in a hushed voice, but stopped when the leader growled.

"Be careful," she whispered to her apprentice, who nodded curtly.

Poppystem flexed her short claws- she had never been a good fighter, but it looked as if she was going to try. Shivertail on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill.

His look sent shivers down Sorrelfeather's spine- he was living up to his name. He always leaped at chances to prove himself to his Clanmates, and it looked like now was going to be one of those times.

A few tense moments later, Silvershine padded across the border. Sootfang, Lightpaw, Ashpelt and Gorseclaw followed. Briarpelt was the last to cross.

"Catch two rabbits total, and then leave. Meet back at camp," Gorseclaw directed.

Rowanstar flicked her tail once, twice...three times.

The five cats leaped from the bushes and charged at the opposite patrol.

Shrieking with surprise, Briarpelt unsheathed her claws and leaped at Poppystem instantly. Growling, the gray she-cat rolled with her momentum and they were soon out of Sorrelfeather's vision.

Gorseclaw had leaped at Rowanstar, who was easily beating him. Lightpaw was advancing on Shivertail, and with surprise Sorrelfeather noted that their skills had been evenly matched.

Ashpelt and Sootfang ran at Sorrelfeather and Swiftpaw, who was trembling with her claws in the ground. Sorrelfeather bunched her muscles and unsheathed her claws, ready to fight.

Ashpelt, the larger of the two, went for Swiftpaw and Sootfang went for Sorrelfeather.

The dark gray tom bared his teeth, snapping at Sorrelfeather's ears. She ducked under him and swerved to the side, knocking his front paws from under him. He face-planted into the marshy ground, growling. Sorrelfeather delivered many blows to his left shoulder, tearing out tufts of fur as she did so.

He got to his paws and sprung at her. She tried to dodge, but he had grabbed hold of her tail. Yanking on it, she fell backwards and rolled a few rabbit-lengths before she could get up.

Sootfang was crouched, ready to fight. Sorrelfeather charged at him, leaping into the air at the last minute and landing on his back. He fell to the ground and she nipped at his ears as quickly and sharply as she could.

He grunted and rolled over, throwing Sorrelfeather off his back. She scrambled to get to her paws, but before she could she felt weight pressing on her stomach. She looked down to see Sootfang had planted his paws on her stomach, tearing off tufts of fur trying to reach her fragile underbelly. His claws left deep gashes and Sorrelfeather screeched, struggling to get out of his grasp. She felt the blood leaking from her and soaking into the grass, turning it a sickly red color. She used her last bit of strength to leap upwards and finally dislodge the tom, sending him sprawling across the clearing.

He tried to come at her again, growling. Sorrelfeather glanced at Ashpelt, seeing him sprinting back to camp trailing blood. Swiftpaw was now charging at Sootfang, bleeding from her shoulder and hind legs. Her white face was speckled with blood from a cut in her ear, but she seemed to be doing better than Sorrelfeather. She ducked under the gray tom and used the move that Poisonpaw had used on her a couple days ago, in the training hollow. She was almost as tall as the tom, so the force sent him flying over the border. He staggered to his paws, looking dizzy. He glanced at the cats once more before limping away into ShadowClan's pine forest.

Rowanstar was pushing Gorseclaw back – the ShadowClan deputy's strength was obviously fading. With one final blow to the shoulder, the tom regretfully retreated. One look at their injured deputy, Briarpelt and Lightpaw broke away from their fights and sprinted across the border, leaving splashes of blood in their wake. Shivertail was hardly injured, despite his opponent, and his eyes were shining with the light of battle.

Sorrelfeather purred at her apprentice with pride before she felt her last bit of strength leave her, and she collapsed.

The last thing she heard was Swiftpaw's yowl of surprise.

…

 **A/N:** well that was just under 1k words, so I think that will be a chapter within itself. See you in a few hours with chapter six.


	7. A Theory - Six

**A/N:** And here's chapter six. It's a little bit special, in my opinion anyway.

 _I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF I KILL OFF YOUR OC IN A WAY YOU DO NOT LIKE, NOT ENOUGH DEATHS FIT THE PLOT SO I HAVE TO KNOCK OFF A FEW. SORRY!_

…

"When is she supposed to wake up?"

Sorrelfeather's green eyes fluttered open. Blinking rapidly, she turned her gaze to the two talking cats.

As her vision came into focus, she recognized the cats as Swiftpaw and Willowbranch.

"Any day now," Willowbranch said calmly, "She's been out for a while."

"How long?" she tried to speak, but her voice turned out as a rasp. She cleared her throat before trying again, "How long?"

"Oh, great, you're up!" Willowbranch exclaimed, "Quick, Swiftpaw, go get her some wet moss and a piece of food."

Swiftpaw purred before ducking out of the den.

"How long was I out?" she repeated, yawning.

"Long enough," Willowbranch meowed, "Long enough that the gathering is tomorrow night."

Sorrelfeather's tail bushed up, "How bad were my injuries?"

"From the border fight? Pretty bad. You passed out from blood loss and your friends had to carry you back to camp," she replied, grabbing some herb from a pile on the floor of the den, "Some thought you wouldn't make it."

"Anything remarkable happen while I was out?" she questioned as Willowbranch passed her a poppy head.

She lapped up a few poppy seeds, to numb out the throbbing pain of her stomach wounds.

"We buried Wolfpelt," Willowbranch said hesitantly, "And...uh..."

"What?" Sorrelfeather asked, pricking her tufted ears.

"Featherflight...Featherflight was found murdered," she said quietly.

Sorrelfeather was silent, though her green eyes grew wide with horror.

"S-Same way?" she asked, choking on her words.

Willowbranch nodded before changing the subject, "You can go back to the warriors' den, but only light duties for a quarter moon."

"Can I go to the gathering?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Yes," Willowbranch nodded, "But be careful."

"I will," she nodded, staggering to her paws and padding out of the den.

Featherflight's silvery body was placed in the center of camp. She looked so peaceful, as if she had just fallen asleep after a long patrol.

She padded slowly over to her friend, gently laying down next to her. She pressed her gray nose into her friend's pale fur, closing her eyes and breathing in her scent. After a few seconds she pulled away, looking over the body.

The neck had been groomed of blood, but it's fur was still slightly ruffled. Sorrelfeather sighed, getting to her feet and padding over to where Cloudfall was sitting, grooming his fur.

"I have a theory," she said, sitting down.

Looking up, Cloudfall cocked his head, "And that theory is?"

"Four cats on guard. Snow all over the territory. There's no way someone could have sneaked in and killed Featherflight," she said coldly, "It's someone from the inside doing this. One of our Clanmates is the killer."

Cloudfall was silent, before he burst out laughing, "Sorrelfeather, you must have eaten one too many poppy seeds because that theory is ridiculous!"

He shook his head, chuckling, "No cat in WindClan would do such a thing. Now go make yourself useful. Help Shineheart reinforce the nursery in case they try and get a hold of one of our queens. By the way, Ambersong has had her kits."

"I'm completely serious!" she protested, "It's a valid theory!"

"Sorrelfeather," Cloudfall's face suddenly turned serious, "We don't joke about these things. No go help Shineheart!"

Sighing, she padded off without even agreeing to the deputy's request.

Making her way towards the nursery, she sighted Swiftpaw padding towards her with water and a rabbit.

"Here," she said, dropping the items, "We can share the rabbit."

"Sounds good," she said, sitting down and tearing into the food. They both took swift bites and before long, the entire creature was eaten.

"It sucks that Featherflight...you know," Swiftpaw shrugged, flicking her tail, "It's a bit suspicious."

"I agree," Sorrelfeather said, "Okay, Swiftpaw. I'm about to tell you something that you probably shouldn't know. But I have to tell some cat. The only ones that know are Gorseclaw and...well, Featherflight knew and agreed with me."

"What is it?" the tabby apprentice questioned, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Sorrelfeather nodded, "I think...I think the killer is working on the inside."

Swiftpaw gasped quietly, hackles rising up, "Why do you think so?"

Glad that the apprentice had hidden her surprise, she replied, "The first killing, Wolfpelt. It was in the middle of a snowstorm, in the middle of the night. No one came into camp, at least through the entrance, and no one was woken when Wolfpelt was killed. The second killing, Featherflight. It wasn't a snowstorm, but snow was on the ground. Again, at night...correct?"

Swiftpaw nodded.

"Four guards on duty. Did anyone see anything?"

Swiftpaw shook her head, "Goldenshadow, Gorseclaw, Breezewing and Birchflame were on guard duty. None of them heard or saw anything."

"I think the killer...was in the den. I think the killer is one of our warriors."

Swiftpaw nodded thoughtfully, "It makes sense. But who could possibly want to kill Wolfpelt or Featherflight? There's no link between the two."

"I agree, none," Sorrelfeather shook her head, "They had no link to each other, or any link to anyone in the Clan besides kin. But Wolfpelt only has his two sons, Duskclaw and Cheetahpelt. Featherflight doesn't have any remaining kin."

"They were both your friends, though," Swiftpaw stated, "But that's just bad luck."

Sorrelfeather nodded, "Who do you think...will be next?"

"Hopefully no one," Swiftpaw shivered.

"Well, I'm supposed to help Shineheart reinforce the nursery. Care to join?" Sorrelfeather scratched dirt over the remains of the rabbit and licked the water from the moss.

"Sure," she shrugged, "I've got nothing to do today."

"Yeah, has anyone been training you while I was out?" she asked.

"Yeah, Duskclaw was taking me and Poisonpaw out a lot," she answered.

"I'll have to thank him later," she replied, "For now, let's go fix the nursery."

"Oh! And we can visit Ambersong's kits," Swiftpaw purred, "Two kits."

Sorrelfeather purred, standing up and padding to the woven structure. Swiftpaw followed.

She ducked inside, the smell of milk reaching her nose. She padded over to Ambersong's nest, the brown queen was grooming one of her newborn kit's heads.

"Hey Ambersong," she said quietly, "I heard you had your kits."

"Oh, yes!" she purred, "They've lovely. I'm glad to see that you're out of the medicine cat's den."

Sorrelfeather nodded, looking at the kits, "What are their names?" 

"This one," she indicated a brown tabby tom with white paws, "Is Cometkit, after my mate."

Ambersong had come to WindClan as a kittypet. She had just become a warrior when she found out that she was expecting her mate's kits.

"Cute," Sorrelfeather nodded.

"And this one," she tapped a small brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and tail tip, "Is Smallkit."

"She's adorable," the sorrel tabby warrior nodded, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she purred, "Also, I'd just like to tell you that Swiftpaw was a huge help these past few days."

Sorrelfeather turned to her apprentice, who was purring softly at the praise.

She licked her ear affectionately before bidding farewell to the queen with a wave of her tail, "Let me know if you need anything!"

"Will do!" Ambersong purred.

…

 **A/N:** There you have it. Bye Featherflight, it was nice knowing you.

Does anyone have any idea who the murderer is, and if they're in the Clan or not? Is there a link between the two murdered cats?

I feel no remorse killing the characters in my book. Is that bad?

Eh.

 **Question of the Chapter:** Do you celebrate Thanksgiving?

 **Answer of the Chapter:** Indeed I do. I don't like it, though, because I always go to my cousin's house and I dislike them very much.


End file.
